War
by Bex624
Summary: Kagome Higurashi discovers who her father tuly is.
1. Victory

Death. I am surrounded by it. All of my friends and allies. All my enemies. The jewel has returned to its rightful place in my body. We may have lost all who fought for our cause, but our cause won.

I walk from the battlefield into the trees of inuyasha forest making my way towards the sacred tree to put this all to rest. My black hakama and dark green kimono top move in the breeze as I walk.

I enter the clearing. I then walk towards the tree in the center of the clearing while chanting a spell under my breath. I hang my bow of my back and grab my last arrow from my quiver. I position myself in front of the tree holding my glowing arrow out from my body.

I aim the arrow towards my heart and with a quick movement plunge it into my heart striking the jewel in the process. As my vision is fading I sense my barrier go up sealing my and the jewels power inside. I will stay like this until I have fully absorbed the jewel and am freed to by someone who loves me.


	2. Revivel

I am sweeping the ground around the shrine. It's been a year since my granddaughter disappeared. It is now 2010. I decide to go to the sacred tree to pray for her safety. When I get within 2 metres of the tree it feels like I am walking through water for a second. When I look at the tree I see her, my granddaughter.

"Kagome" I say as I am walking up to her. She is wearing a kimono and hakama. I walk closer to her and am shocked to see the arrow sticking out of her chest. "Kagome!" I run up to her as fast as my old legs can carry me. When I get there I tug on the arrow hard until it unlodges itself from her chest.

She takes in a shuddering breath before opening her eyes. "Gramps"

Before she can say anything more I hug her. "You stupid lovely girl, what happened. Where have you been?"

"I've been here gramps, for the last 500 years." She says hugging me back. "Gramps, Inuyasha, my friends they're all" she sucks in a breath "dead" she says before she starts sobbing.

"It's okay, my dear, let's get you inside" I say as I lead her to the door of the house.

*

"I'm worried father she hasn't been eating" mrs Higurashi says crying "what am I going to do, I just got her back"

"She needs to get away from here for a bit I think" Gramps says "why don't you send her to _him_. It would be good for the both of them."

"Father _he _doesn't even know she exists"

"No but if you contact _him_ he will"

"Fine I will try for but for Kagomes sake not for _his_"

*

"Kagome, are you awake?"

"Yes, mama" I say.

"Kagome I have something I need to tell you. So please listen and don't interrupt"

"Yes, mama"

"Kagome my husband was not your father" I am biting my cheek not to say something at this point and can feel my eyes going wide. "I met your father at a club shortly before I married, he was charming to say the least. When I found out I was pregnant I knew that you where his but I was already married by that point and did not want to betray my husband so I told him and hoped he wouldn't leave me. Luckily he didn't, so a few years after you were born I had Sota as well as you. Sweetheart your father didn't know you existed until earlier today when I managed to get in contact with his PA and told her"

"Why would you do that mama?"

"Me and your grandfather think it would be best if you stay with him. You are so sad and I don't think being here is helping. You will fly to America tomorrow, okay sweetie"

"Okay mama. I just have one question, what is his name?"

"Tony Stark"

After telling me his name mama starts to explain how I will be getting to him.

*

I know that inuyasha is set in the nineties but I have to change the time for this story to work.

Bye~


	3. Forward

I go over the plan that mama told me in my head. I would go to the airport in the morning and get on a plan to America. The visa has already been approved so there is no problem with that. When I arrive in America I will be picked up by a man called Happy Hogan. He will take me to the house my father is currently staying in where my father will probably conduct a test to see if I am really his.

I am supposed to be packing but I'm not really sure what to take. I'll need clothes and I'm going to take my weapons in my pocket dimension where most of them already reside. The only weapon out of it is my bow.

It takes me awhile to decide what clothes to take. Going to America I can start a new. I look out the binders I got to wear while I was in the past so that I wouldn't get attention from the wrong type of guy. I quite like how I looked when I was wearing them so I decide to take them.

Now that I think about it I quite like how people treated me when they thought I was a boy, as well as feeling more comfortable myself so I think I will take my more masculine clothes. If I'm going to dress as a boy I suppose I should cut my hair. I don't even like it being long, it gets in the way, I only grew it out because Inuyasha liked it long and he isn't here now, so what he liked doesn't matter.

There is also the fact that I sometimes feel like a boy.

With that I grab the scissors of my desk. I stand in front of my mirror and start to cut my hair. I cut until it is is incredibly short. When I look in the mirror I no longer see _her_ looking back I just see myself.

Happy with my new look I return to packing. I think I have everything now. So I return to bed and try to get some sleep before I leave to America. It is incredibly lucky that English is my best language, besides Japanese, it will be useful to be able to talk to my father.

*

"Tony"

I startle at hearing peppers strict tone tone. Thinking she has found out I'm dying. "What is it Peps"

"I have recived some news"

"Okay" I say warily.

"You Anthony Stark have a daughter" she says in an accusing tone.

"I have a what?"

"A _daughter" _She says.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure that's not true, and it could be a son if I had one"

"Well we'll be finding out if it's true, and she is definitely a girl. Tomorrow you and her will be taking the test. And you're not getting out of it. Happy is going to pick her up from the airport"

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out!"

"Apparently self destructif behaviour runs in the family. Her mother said she hadn't been eating or talking, that she was just shut up in her own world. I thought it would be best to get everything planned out as fast as possible in case her health declines"

"How bad is she?" I try to hold in my thoughts and feelings. I might have a daughter, but I am dying and if she doesn't start eating she might start dying to.

"Pretty bad according to her mother apparently she hasn't been eating anything in a few weeks, and they don't know about before that because she had disappeared for 6 months"

"6 months! Pepper how old is she?"

"16"

"16 and her mother didn't tell me about her when she disappeared for 6 months! I could have helped find her"

"Tony think about it, you had disappeared about the same time and then there was the problem with Obadiah, you wouldn't have wanted her mixed up in that mess, plus teenagers run away all the time and that is what the police thought it was"

"Okay, so what is happening"

"She will be getting on a plane in a few hours at 0700 for her. And she will arrive at around 0200 for us."

"That's quite a big time difference where is she from?"

"Japan. Anyway Happy will be driving her here and when she arrives we will get the test started before you **both** will go to bed"

"She is from Japan! Does she even know English?"

"She does apparently it has always been one of her best subjects"

"What is her name?"

"Kagome Higurashi"


	4. Meeting

I get up and have a shower at 0400. Seriously, who decided to make my flight so early in the morning? After I am out of the shower and dried off I put on a tight sports bra which makes my already small breast almost invisible. On top of it I put on a baggy navy t-shirt and a grey zip up hoodie. On my bottom half I wear some black joggers.

I grab my bag before I walk down stairs and see Mama ready to leave. She comes over and hugs me.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, mama"

"Okay, lets head out then. I have your passport, visa and plane ticket"

*

We go on the train to get to the airport. When we get there mama hugs me tightly. When she let's go she looks deeply into my eyes and then at my hair.

"You look beautiful with your hair short dear. You'll take care of yourself won't you, keep yourself safe"

"Yes, mama you don't have to worry"

"A mother always worry's unless her children are within her sight" I just smile at her, "goodbye my baby"

"Good bye mama" I say before walking away from her not looking back not wanting to see her sad face. There is no looking back only forward, if I want to be truely alive again.

*

When the plane lands I am jostled out of meditation. On edge for the first few seconds I soon realised that there is no danger and calm myself. When everyone gets up to leave I follow with my bag slung over my shoulder. Once I get through border control I see a man holding a sign with my name on it. I walk over to him.

"Happy Hogan I presume. I am Kagome Higurashi"

"Really I was told you were a girl"

"I am, I just prefer to apear as male sometimes"

"Ah, I see well follow me" he says looking embarrassed.

"Of course"

When we get outside I am shocked to see the fancy black car the man leads me to. He opens the door to the back and waves me in before getting in the driving seat.

"It should take us about 40 minutes to get to the mr Starks house. You might want to get some rest"

"Okay" I say before expanding my aura out around myself and letting myself drift off to sleep.

*

"How long until she gets here" I ask Pepper.

"She should be here in ten minutes" Pepper says

"Do you think I should go get changed?"

"No Tony"

"Can I wear the suit?"

"No Tony"

"Okay" I say before I start to make my way towards the bar.

"No drinking Tony"

"Seriously Pepper"

_Sir Miss Higurashi and Mr Hogan have arrived. Should I let them in?_

"Yes let them in JARVIS" Pepper says

"I wonder what she's like"

"Tony you are meeting your daughter please try to act mature"

"Okay Pep"

Ten seconds after are conversation has finished Happy walks in with someone who I can't tell if they are a boy or a girl. This must be my daughter. She is skinny and wearing baggy clothes, her hair is cut short and she has black hair and intense brown eyes. As soon as she enters the room her eyes are on the bar. Definitely my daughter. When she gets over to us she bows slightly in greeting.

*

"Hello I am Kagome Higurashi" I say to the man who must be my father.

"I'm Tony Stark" the man says.

"Miss Higurashi it is nice to meet you I am Pepper Potts" the woman says "was your journey comfortable?"

"It was"

"Well Miss Higurashi we would like to conduct a test to see if you are really Tony's child"

"Of course, How would you be doing that?"

"We just need to collect a bit of your DNA"

"I just need a little bit of your spit and then I can start the test" my father says, taking out two swabs "open your mouth please". I open my mouth and he swipes the inside of my cheek. "There, you can close your mouth now" I close my mouth and whatch as he swipes the inside of his own cheek. He places the swabs in two containers and places them on a counter "JARVIS can you start running the test now" the tubes are sucked down into the counter.

_Yes sir_

I look around looking for the source of the voice. Is this place possessed. "That was JARVIS my AI"

"Tony you and Miss Higurashi should head to bed now"

"Fine Pepper. I'll show Kagome to her room" he says "follow me"

I follow him up the stairs. He shows me to a door and points at it.

"That will be your room. If you need anything just ask JARVIS"

"Thank you" I say bowing to him slightly.

"It's nothing"

I nod to him before wanking into the room and closing the door behind me. I look around the room. It is much bigger than my room at home. I put my bag on the floor and change into the pyjamas I brought with me. I climb into bed and start to feel myself drift of to sleep.


	5. Results

After showing kagome to her room I make my way to my own. Hopefully I will have a good sleep tonight, without any dreams.

*

_Sir it is time to wake up. I have just got the test results._

"Okay Jarvis what are they"

_Miss Potts has asked that I not reveal the results until you, her and Miss Higurashi are all together in the living room._

"Okay Jarvis surprise me"

*

_Miss Higurashi, Miss Potts has requested your presence in the living room and is waiting to take you downstairs._

Jarvis wakes me from my meditation. I have already been up since dawn, so at least I wasn't asleep. I open my eyes and reply.

_"_Thank you Jarvis"

I walk over to my bag and grab a dark grey slim fit T-shirt, my binder, underwear and some black skinny jeans out of it. I put them on then walk over to the door, bowing slightly when I have opened it.

"Hello Miss Potts" I say in greeting.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi" she replys.

"Jarvis said you wanted to see me in the living room"

"Yes, the results have come in and I would like both you and Tony present when you find out what the results are"

"That sounds like a good idea, do you mind showing me the way"

"Of course not"

We walk until we arrive at the living room and we both take a seat on the sofa. In a few minutes Tony comes into the room and sits next to Pepper.

"So Jarvis what are the results" Tony asks.

_The results show that Miss Higurashi is indeed your daughter._

"Well that is not all that unexpected" I say.

"Well Tony I am going to get started on getting you custody of Miss Higurashi"

"Please call me Kagome"

"Okay, then you can call me Pepper" Pepper says "well I will be leaving you two to get to know each other"

"Bye Pepper" me and Tony say at the same time.

"So what do you want to do?" Tony asks me.

"Do you have a gym Mr Stark?"

"I do, and call me Tony"

"Do you think I can use the gym Tony?"

"Sure, I might work out too"

"Okay, I'll just go and get changed"

*

"Jarvis can you tell me the way to the gym"

_Of course young Miss_

"Thank you Jarvis" I say before following Jarvis's directions to the gym. When I get there I see Tony and Happy in a boxing ring. Happy is wearing protective gear and giving instructions. "Didn't know you were learning to defend yourself"

"Jesus I didn't see you there, or hear you walking up" Tony says "do you want a lesson it is useful to know how to defend yourself"

"Okay"

I walk up to the ring and step through the ropes. Tony hasn't left the ring.

"So who's going to teach me"

"I think it would be best if you fight Tony so that I can see your skill"

"Okay"

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you"

I glare at him. Oh I won't be going easy on him now.

"Ok, now go" Happy says.

Dumb Americans.

Tony starts to come at me but I grab his arm and use it to swing my legs around his neck and use my weight so that I have him pinned to the floor. After some small struggles he taps out. I reslease him and stand up before offering my hand to him and pull him up.

"So what do you think of my skill"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tony asks me.

"I've been learning martial arts since I was little"

"Why didn't you just say that"

"I wanted to see how good you were"

"And That was the way you decided to do it"

"Was that a bad way" I say giving him a killer glare.

"Yes there were plenty other ways to do it"

"Do you would have preferred it if I suprise attacked you" I say raising my eye brow at him.

"That was the only other way you could think of doing it?"

"The only other way that would have worked" I say before getting out of the ring and moving toward the punching bags.

"Happy we are going to be working even harder now"

"Yes sir"

*

**Sorry for the abrupt end to the chapter I plan to start writing a new one soon.**


End file.
